


Those Dirty Words Sound So Pretty Coming From Your Mouth

by LevvyWut



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abused!Rhys, Angel is like....eight? idk man, Its three a.m. help me, Jack is 32, Jack is a good dad., M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual!Jack, R E P R E S E N T A T I O N, Rhys is like....26?, Then Jack's like 'Hi I'm a dad', Tw:Abuse!!, at first it's just Jack and Rhys, my poor son, those are the main three but, yeah - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevvyWut/pseuds/LevvyWut
Summary: The second Jack lays eyes on Rhys, he knows he's an interesting guy. Too bad the most interesting people have the worst stories to tell; that includes Jack.





	

Jack's just strolling around on his break, his suit ruffled, typically perfect hair somewhat windblown, when he hears a strangled shout from the fountain area of the park he's at. Something hurries his feet along, and he turns the corner to see a young man, having slipped on the overly saturated ground surrounding the fixture, pounding the ground and trying his hardest to scramble up.

"God fucking damnit!"

Jack casually steps over, evidently the traction on his dress shoes is much better than this guy's beat up converse, because he sits his frappe down and squats to sit this cursing little doll of a human up. It was a silent exchange of looks, the kid giving Jack a once-over. Jack looked him up and down, noticing the attractive features, the cut jawline, the pleading eyes. It was all he could do to keep himself from blushing at how cute this guy was. 

"Fuck...thanks,"Jack helps him up, sitting him down on the fountain edge.

"No problem, kiddo,"Jack beams his million dollar fake smile, slight concern making itself evident through his eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Yeah I was just...running,"He chuckled, clearly faking the tiny bubbles of 'heh heh'. 

Jack's gaze went off into the distance, then back to the younger man in front of him. He took in the other pieces of him that he hadn't noticed at first. The kid looked tired and rather dirty, his shirt seemingly two sizes too big and the rips in his pant's legs looked excessive. A little bit of blood of a injured knee was staining the fabric around one of the rips. Jack wasn't one to judge, but he looked like he lived on the streets. 

He wasn't one to ponder unless he had to though. 

"What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"Rhys,"He glanced up to Jack, smiling slightly. "And you're Handsome Jack. You're the CEO of Hyperion."

"Yeah, that's me, kiddo,"Jack sat next to Rhys, noticing the way he nervously ran his hand over his wrist, pushing the one sleeve he had up and down again. He also noticed the port on his shoulder, where an arm was supposed to go. Jack knew, because he'd made the model six years prior. "You lost balance because your arm's missing."

"Oh, yeah, it's...at home, I guess you could say,"Rhys shrugged. 

"...Are you sure you're okay?"

Rhys opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the snapping fingers of a young blonde man arriving around the corner. 

"Finally found you. Rhys, baby, come on home. You know I didn't mean it,"The man sighed and held out his hand, inviting Rhys.

Rhys stood up, shooting Jack a look of pure disdain as he stepped over to the blonde, taking his hand timidly.

"Who's this, Rhysie?"Jack chuckled.

"My boyfriend,"He was quiet, timid, completely different from prior. 

The blonde planted an overly exaggerated kiss on Rhys's forehead, and Jack made a slight face. 

"Well, take care of him,"Jack spoke against his better judgement. "Come by Hyperion sometime and ask for me. I'd like to chat about that arm. It's pretty vintage for robotics."

Rhys looked to his boyfriend, receiving a nod, then furiously nodding himself. 

"O-Of course, s-sir!"

"Maybe tomorrow at twoish,"He raised his eyebrows, as if to signal that it was really a question.

"I'd be glad to!"

"I'll see you then, Rhys,"Jack saluted, turning, picking up his frappe, and beginning the trek back up the Hyperion building to his office.\

He knew something was off with Rhys, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

 

Two rolled around, and finally, Rhys, along with his blonde companion, stepped through the doors of Jack's office just as he threw a paper airplane into the air. 

"Kiddo! What's up?"

Rhys's face seemed to light up, but dropped when his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his shoulders. His arm had been placed back into the juncture, but he seemed to have a hard time moving it. His boyfriend whispered something in his ear, nodded to Jack, and left the room. 

Jack saw him tense at the whisper, and he stayed that way until the blonde was out of the room. 

"So, what's the deal with him?"

Rhys took a deep breath, then his story began in a seemingly unending ramble. 

"Jack, I know you've known me for like a day now but I need you to help me get away from him."

"Wha-"

"He's such an asshole and I can't take it anymore but _I can't fucking leave him_."

Jack cocked his head to the side, picking up his desk phone and dangling it beside his ear, held between two fingers.

"Maya, do me a favor and don't let blondie back in this office."

That was all he needed to say, and his assistant would do exactly as she was told. Rhys seemed to relax slightly. 

"Okay, kiddo, tell me what's going on,"Jack spoke low, concern evident in his voice. 

"So my fucking arm- Wait, better context, we've been together for like, a month- decided to fuck itself over about two weeks ago. He's psycho. He somehow turned my arm malfunctioning into me cheating on him and then he decided I didn't need two arms and I tried to run away but every time he threatens to out me to my boss, who'd definitely fire me, and Jack I need my job. I know its abrupt to ask for help when I've only ever spoken to you for like fifteen minutes but I need it and I know you're a powerful guy so _please._ "

"Don't worry about a thing,"Jack nodded. "Where'd he run off to?"

"The bathroom."

"I'll get him put as far away from you as possible kiddo."

A few more calls and Jack unlocked the door, clearing the room as safe. Rhys wasn't holding his breath, but it came out in a huff anyway. He was thanking Jack furiously, and it was all Jack could do to console him.

"Hey, how about we get your arm fixed up?"an attempt at distraction that somehow worked to calm Rhys's rambling. 

"W-Would you?"

Rhys's eyes seemed to glisten, and Jack noticed the tiny tears budding at the edges of them. He didn't say a word about them, only nodding in response.

"Gladly, kid. I'll get a tech guy up here right away."

Rhys's eyes widened.

"My job. Oh shit my job."

"Calm down, sweet cheeks, gotcha there too,"Jack tsked, "I'm your new boss."

This wasn't pity on Jack's end, it was connection.

* * *

Rhys was a good employee, a good guy in general. After whatever it was that he'd been through, he was especially impressive to Jack. He was good with essays and paperwork, and before long, Jack had come to admire him ever so slightly. He'd found out that Rhys admired him his whole life, which was surreal to think about on Jack's end. It was months of distant conversation and thanks. Then, Rhys asked Jack to lunch. 

Jack was _quick_ to accept the invitation. 

Rhys, being Rhys, tried his hardest to keep Jack from paying for the both of them. Jack, however, just raised an eyebrow and slid his card through. Rhys sighed, and Jack's admiration only grew. Rhys wasn't begging him for money, he wasn't simply allowing Jack to pay because Jack was a billionaire. Rhys even protested, stubborn as all hell against his new boss. That stubbornness was what made Jack like him so much. 

Then, Rhys tripped on a wet spot in the floor. Jack couldn't resist making a joke.

"Well, I get you're falling for me,"He chuckled out, half-kidding. 

"Fuckkkk,"Rhys whined, pulling himself off his ass. 

"C'mon, you're mouth's too pretty for those kinda words,"Jack helped him up.

Rhys actually _blushed_. That blush was probably what made Jack fall head over heels. He was afraid, though, that it was too soon after Rhys's experience, so he never made a move. Joking flirts, but never anything more. 

He wasn't too surprised to find Rhys at his office door the next day, begging to just talk. 

"Hey Jack, you know I'm gay, right?"

"Yeah, Kiddo."

Jack was half drowned in his work, half invested in their conversation.

"What about you?"

With that, Jack's attention went fully to Rhys.

"Fuck labels,"He grinned, leaning over his desk, arms folded.

"Really?"Rhys's voice changed, one part smooth and the other part excited. His eyes glimmered slightly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a second, then Rhys stood up, running his fingers up his wrist like he did when he was nervous.

"Then do you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?"

Jack only grinned wider. 

"Sure, Rhysie."

"Promise you'll let me pay for something?"

"Not a chance, Mr.I-eat-a-muffin-for-lunch-because-it's-the-cheapest-thing."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is such an asshole but I love him.


End file.
